cafe_and_dinerfandomcom-20200215-history
62
Mikey J., designated #62, is a member of the Cafe and Diner's corporate staff. Official Bio Do you like what you do? If so, why? It sure is a lot more interesting than doing conventional tech support. You'd be surprised how much stuff can go wrong in a Cafe and Diner.What pronouns do you prefer to be called? He/HimWhat is your favorite comfort food or dish? I like anything that's high in iron.What hobbies do you have outside of work? Video games, chess, being a nerd. Woah, ladies, calm down... please. There's only so much Mikey to go around.What is your horoscope sign? Picese Favorite songs? Clash on the Big Bridge (FFV OST), Bombing Mission (FFVII), First Mission (FFVIICC), General Info After 323 received the Ice Machine from Mr. Cold on August 7th (password is 'Frozen Cool'), 62 was in charge of getting it running. The machine was missing specialized parts that would need to be bought or stolen from Ex-44, or picked up "from Fry's" "at cost"'' (its highly doubtful that this isn't Cafe Speak, but the translation is currently unknown.)'' 62 attended the August 10th meeting. His username was green and his status read "All your base are belong to us." He gave an update on the Ice Machine (still broken), and stated that it's "OS-signature detector of some sort." He didn't know whether it was programmed for Mrs. Pleasant or someone else. It was determined that Deep Blue was the best option for obtaining replacement parts to the machine, as 62 is "not going to Fry's." During the same meeting, Jester suggested constructing "a buffer between manager and Mrs. P, like a helmet with no eyeholes, but a screen. Cameras on the outside relay footage to the inside." The hope was that this would protect against Mrs. Pleasant's psychic attacks, which rely on eye contact. 62 said he would get to work on making one right away. Finally, 62 stated that once 4121 gets Project Quartz Brain working, the plan is to "make a program to simulate the Other Side in a similar fashion to QB/Second Vision," to avoid giving humans Second Vision, as it cannot be turned off once achieved, effectively rendering the possessor blind to our world. Per Jester's suggestion during the August 10th meeting, 62 successfully rigged up a VR helmet that allows the wearer to view a real-time digital livestream of what the camera on the outside of the helmet records. This allowed 26 to circumvent the harmful effects of looking directly at Mrs. Pleasant and capture her. On August 14th, 62 intercepted (password is 'Libra') an A23 Document pertaining to Mrs. Pleasant. The means by which he did this are not yet known. On August 15th, the twitter announced that the Ice Machine was fixed. 62 wrote in a report (password is 'Frozen Cool') that he's unsure what OS energy signature the machine is set to pick up, and is going to try to find out. He also states that "there a little red light that should turn on if the OS signaure is present within a good 1,000 or so miles X, Y, Z, and XOS, YOS, and ZOS." This rules out the possibility of the machine tracking Mrs. Pleasant's signature, as she is within 1,000 miles of the Cafe and Diner at this point in time. Notes * On the GM's ooc twitter, they stated that "Mikey set up Jenny's secret bios page and thats why their titles are references to the Organization XIII because Mikey is a FF nerd." * Mikey J. is not the first to have the designation #62; an Ex-62(JB) was mentioned in the recovered dossier for Mr. Pérez. * During pre-meeting chatter for the August 10th meeting, it was revealed that 62's favorite Super Smash Bros character is Captain Falcon. He also mentioned awaiting the Kingdom Hearts III release with great anticipation; 35 says that he has been "ranting on" about it. * 62 tends to 'playfully' (in 35's words. 'playfully serious' according to 62) pick on 35, announcing "shut up in advance 35" when joining the August 10th meeting, making fun of 35 for using Opera, and stating "death to all people named kyle that are 5' 3"." He claims that 35 stole his Texas Toast from Cane's, though 35 claims that 62 was the one who stole their Texas Toast. * The GM has stated that they did, in fact, steal Kyle's Texas Toast, but maintains that "KYLE FELL FOR 'Hey whats that over there' so really its their fault." They followed up this statement by tweeting a picture of the 'You know I had to do it to 'em' guy. * 62 is the only known character besides 35 (and the GM) to have directly interacted with players outside of the CaD twitter account. He once sent a supportive anonymous tumblr ask to a player who had received (unpublished) homophobic anon asks. When said player questioned whether another member of the CaD Discord had sent the nice ask due to the distinct wording, he followed up with the message "It's 62. Shh. Hacked in." Category:Characters Category:CaD Staff